Innocence
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Kage, bayangan yang terlahir dari kegelapan hati manusia. Kage, monster yang akan selalu lahir selama kegelapan hati manusia ada. Petualangan seorang manusia setengah Kage yang akan menyelamatkan dunia baru saja akan dimulai./1827, AU/
1. The Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi

Kedua manik Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kala itu berumur empat tahun berpendar lemah, pandangannya yang memancarkan rasa takut tertuju kepada orang-orang berpakaian putih yang tiba-tiba mendatangi rumahnya, kini berada di ambang pintu dengan tangan mereka yang terjulur kepada Tsuna.

Detik berikutnya, yang dapat Tsuna lihat dari sudut matanya adalah ekspresi ketakutan orangtuanya saat dirinya dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang aneh itu.

Yang dapat ia dengar selanjutnya adalah teriakan orangtuanya yang terus memanggil namanya.

Dan yang dapat ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah...

Ketakutan, ketika tangan mungilnya yang terjulur kepada kedua orang tercintanya tersebut tak dapat menggapai apapun.

* * *

**Innocence**

**KHR! © Amano Akira**

**1827**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Case of ****Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah suntikan yang diberikan pada lengan kanannya membuat kedua tirai matanya membuka. Ia mengedip pelan, mencoba mengatur intensitas cahaya lampu di atas tempatnya berbaring yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Terdengar suara gesekan antar benda di sampingnya, dan tak butuh baginya untuk menolehkan kepala demi mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memasukkan suatu cairan lewat suntikan pada lengannya.

"Ah... Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Seseorang berpakaian jas laboratorium putih yang baru saja selesai dengan tugas rutinnya setiap pagi—menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya—terlihat sedang menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi pemuda bersurai cokelat di bawahnya dengan senyuman bangga.

Ya—bangga. Setiap orang di sini bangga kepada dirinya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang merupakan kelinci percobaan terkuat.

Tsuna tak lagi merasa heran apabila seseorang dengan jas putih selalu menyambutnya di pagi hari dengan menyuntikkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, kemudian setelahnya setiap dari mereka akan memandang Tsuna dengan takjub, seolah ia adalah pilihan nomor satu dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia ini.

Bahkan ia juga takjub dengan dirinya sendiri yang berhasil menahan segala penderitaan ketika ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila itu melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar kepada tubuhnya. Seperti, menyuntikkan gen seekor monster ke dalam tubuhnya.

Monster berjuluk Kage...

Monster yang lahir dari kegelapan hati manusia. Monster yang merambat dalam kegelapan dunia.

Monster yang akan terus lahir selama kegelapan hati manusia ada. Mereka adalah musuh umat manusia di seluruh dunia.

Dan mereka memasukkan gen seekor monster yang harusnya menjadi musuh umat manusia ke dalam tubuhnya. Alasan mereka melakukannya adalah demi mengalahkan monster berjuluk Kage itu. Cukup ironis, bukan? Mereka memanfaatkan Kage untuk melawan Kage pula.

Pemuda itu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Waktu itu, ia tak dapat menahan teriakannya saat orang-orang itu pertama kali memasukkan gen monster Kage ke dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh—seolah ia telah kehilangan kesadaran bahwa tubuh itu adalah miliknya sendiri—dan setiap bagian yang menyusun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Meski sekarang ia tak lagi pernah merasakan sakit luar biasa seperti itu, tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta bahwa tubuh Tsuna masih harus dipermainkan oleh mereka, seolah mereka sendiri telah melupakan fakta bahwa Tsuna masihlah manusia.

Jika dipikir dua kali, ia memang bukan sepenuhnya manusia, beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya telah berubah seperti monster—dan itu membuatnya takut. Takut kalau sewaktu-waktu, satu bagian yang tersisa di dalam dirinya juga akan berubah menjadi monster, membuang jati dirinya sebagai manusia.

Dan satu bagian tersebut adalah hatinya.

Tubuhnya memang tak lagi merasakan sakit, namun hatinya merasakannya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika semua orang di sekitarmu memperlakukanmu seolah kau hanyalah alat semata?

Tsuna bisa menahan segala rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya, ia sanggup.

Namun, yang paling tak bisa Tsuna bendung adalah rasa sakit ketika mereka menyuruhnya untuk membunuh orang tak berdosa hanya demi menguji kekuatan monsternya. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia berada di sini, dan harusnya ia sudah terbiasa akan kekejaman di sekitarnya.

Namun tidak, ia tidak bisa. Tsuna masih memiliki hati. Dan karena itulah, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Ia ingin lari. Jauh dari tempat kejam tersebut. Sedari dulu, ia ingin melakukannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Tsuna harus menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Setelah dirinya dibawa kemari, jauh dari rumahnya yang hangat, mereka melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh Tsuna. Dirinya yang waktu itu masih sangat muda tak mengerti barang satupun hal yang mereka lakukan padanya.

Yang ia ketahui hanyalah, rasa sakit pada dadanya ketika mereka memasukkan sebuah besi ke dalam kulitnya, meleburkannya bersama tubuh mungil Tsuna sehingga benda tersebut tak akan bisa terlepas, seumur hidup. Tsuna baru mengerti tiga tahun setelahnya, bahwa alat tersebut adalah alat yang dapat membuat tubuhmu meleleh apabila kau keluar dari gedung tertutup itu.

Di laboratorium tersebut, terdapat semacam sinyal yang membuat benda besi aneh itu senantiasa dalam kondisi terkunci. Dan sinyal tersebut hanya terdapat di dalam tempat itu. Sehingga, begitu seseorang menginjakkan kakinya di luar gedung, yang berarti di luar jangkauan sinyal tersebut, benda besi aneh pada tubuh mereka akan aktif dan berfungsi.

Fungsi benda itu sendiri adalah... melelehkan organ-organ dan jaringan yang menyusun tubuh seseorang.

Selama berada di sana, Tsuna melihat banyak sekali anak-anak seumurannya yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri, dan setiap dari mereka berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Benda aneh yang dipasang pada tubuh mereka berbunyi dengan bising tepat saat mereka menginjakkan diri mereka di luar laboratorium. Dirinya masih mengingat betul jeritan memilukan anak-anak tersebut ketika beberapa organ mereka meleleh, atau ketika darah mengucur dari setiap jengkal tubuh mereka.

Namun, mereka tidak mati. Benda aneh itu membiarkan mereka hidup sambil merasakan penderitaan yang hebat. Tsuna tidak akan pernah sekalipun melupakan wajah penuh penderitaan dari anak-anak itu. Bayangan mereka yang menjerit dan menangis akan selalu menempel dalam memori Tsuna.

Jika ia diharuskan memilih, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lari dari sana. Resikonya terlalu tinggi, dan ia yakin masih ada jalan lain yang lebih aman untuk menjalani hidup.

Jadi, satu-satunya pilihan bagi Tsuna adalah tetap berada di sana, memperoleh _rank_ yang tinggi agar mereka, setidaknya, membiarkan Tsuna hidup di tempat itu dengan layak.

Ia juga tidak akan berharap agar seseorang dari luar menolongnya, tidak. Harapan seperti itu sudah lama pupus. Keajaiban tak akan datang begitu saja, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau menangis ketika memanggilnya untuk datang.

Kalaupun dirinya memilih untuk tidak menjalani hidup—dengan kata lain mengakhiri hidupnya, ia akan melakukannya... jika bisa.

Orang-orang itu tak membiarkan Tsuna mati begitu saja. Mereka telah memasukkan bermacam-macam cairan dan gen ke dalam Tsuna. Ia pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya—bunuh diri—untuk yang pertama kalinya. Namun, usai menusuk jantungnya dengan sebuah pisau, ia hanya tergeletak di atas lantai, merasa kesakitan, namun sebentar kemudian ia dapat melihat luka-luka di dada kirinya yang menutup dengan sendirinya.

Di tempat kejam itu, pilihan yang tersisa untuknya adalah bertahan hidup.

Tak perlu berharap untuk keluar dari sana, karena mereka tak akan mungkin membiarkan sebuah batu langka sepertinya menghilang dari genggaman mereka. Tak perlu berpikir untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, karena tubuh yang telah menyerupai monster itu tak membiarkannya mati. Tak perlu memikirkan betapa buruk nasibnya yang seperti itu, karena sedari awal dunia ini memang kejam.

Dan jika memikirkannya lagi... Tsuna rasa, memang lebih baik baginya untuk tetap berada di sana. Segalanya sudah berubah, dirinya bukan lagi manusia, dan sepertinya sedang terjadi kepanikan besar di luar sana semenjak _mereka_ datang.

Benar.

Segalanya dimulai sejak Kage terlahir dan menyerang manusia. Hal tersebut mengharuskan pemerintah menyuruh orang-orang dari laboratorium itu untuk melakukan eksperimen kejam ini pada anak-anak—semuanya demi menciptakan 'senjata terkuat'.

Meski dirinya disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu potensi senjata terkuat, tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka tak kunjung membiarkannya keluar untuk mengalahkan monster-monster bernama Kage itu? Bukankah itu adalah salah satu alasan keberadaannya di sana?

Bukankah tujuan mereka melakukan eksperimen kejam ini adalah untuk menciptakan kekuatan yang dapat menyelamatkan manusia dari Kage?

Orang-orang itu terus menerus mengurungnya di tempat itu, mengubah tubuhnya hingga menyerupai seekor monster, dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh kelinci percobaan lain hanya untuk menguji kekuatannya. Mengapa mereka tak mengujikan kekuatannya pada seekor Kage? Mengapa harus manusia yang ia bunuh?

Kalau terus seperti itu, rasanya... keberadaan Tsuna di sana bukan lagi untuk membasmi Kage. Keberaaannya tak lain adalah untuk memuaskan kerakusan orang-orang itu. Benar—kerakusan mereka akan kekuatan.

Karena kerakusan itulah, dirinya yang sekarang bukan sepenuhnya manusia, dan kalaupun ia berhasil melarikan diri, ia tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Ia yakin kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, terus berharap dan berdoa agar suatu saat dirinya kembali. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin bahwa masyarakat mau menerima seorang monster di lingkungan mereka begitu saja.

Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lari.

Segalanya sudah berubah. Harapannya sudah lama sirna, dan ia tak memiliki tujuan lagi.

Tsuna cukup beruntung karena dengan perjuangannya selama sepuluh tahun, ia akhirnya menjadi salah satu kelinci percobaan yang dibangga-banggakan, sehingga mereka seringkali memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Tsuna, merawatnya dengan hati-hati seolah ia adalah batu langka yang sangat rapuh.

Keadaan sudah sedikit membaik—setidaknya bagi Tsuna yang selama ini hanya merasakan kepedihan—dan ia tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk pergi ke dunia luar.

Ia tak akan mengatakan bahwa dengan terus berada di dalam laboratorium tertutup itu, ia akan merasa nyaman. Tapi terpenting baginya adalah, dirinya sudah dapat bertahan hidup hingga sejauh ini. Tsuna memperoleh beberapa teman selama ia berada di sana, namun satu per satu dari mereka akan mati, tubuh mereka tak bisa menahan rasa sakit lebih lama lagi.

Hanya dirinya yang bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

"Ahh, tenang saja." Pikiran Tsuna terbuyarkan oleh suara orang berjas putih di sampingnya tadi. Entah sedari kapan ia telah berada di ambang pintu, menenteng tasnya dan siap untuk melakukan tugas menyuntiknya pada kelinci percobaan lainnya.

"Yang baru saja kusuntikkan adalah surpressan. Kau tak perlu khawatir apabila kekuatan monstermu meledak lagi, aku sudah memberikan dosis yang cukup untuk menekannya." Orang itu melanjutkan sembari menolehkan kepalanya pada Tsuna. Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Tsuna, ia tak membuang-buang waktunya lebih lama lagi dan dengan langkah yang cepat menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

Seiring dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang tertutup keras, Tsuna mendudukkan dirinya yang semula terbaring. Pemuda itu menyisir surai cokelatnya yang tak tertata dengan jemarinya, lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, dan seperti biasa, mereka telah menyiapkan menu sarapannya di atas sebuah nampan. Makanan dan minuman di atas nampan perak tersebut mengeluarkan kepulan kecil di atasnya, menandakan suhunya yang masih hangat.

Itu membuat Tsuna mendengus, mengingat saat-saat ia pertama kali berada di sini. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka menjamu Tsuna dengan makanan dingin, dengan daging yang membujur kaku, sup yang terasa hambar—ah, ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Tsuna cukup mensyukuri keadannya sekarang yang sudah lebih baik.

Penglihatannya kemudian menangkap secarik kertas di sebelah nampan perak tersebut. Tsuna mengayunkan kedua kaki pada samping tempat tidurnya, beringsut dari posisinya untuk meraih kertas tersebut.

Matanya mengamati apa yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut sekilas, sebelum dirinya tersenyum hambar. "Jadwal eksperimen... ya? Mereka rajin seperti biasa."

Dari semua aktifitas yang harus dijalaninya di sana, Tsuna paling tidak menyukai eksperimen yang harus dilakukannya. Eksperimen berarti menguji kekuatan. Dan menguji kekuatan berarti...

Membunuh seseorang.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ketukan pintu terdengar dengan jelas, sekali lagi membuat Tsuna tersentak dari lamunannya. Menyadari apa yang akan selanjutnya ia dengarkan membuatnya berjengit tidak suka. "Pergilah ke ruang 237 secepatnya. Kita akan memulai lebih awal dari biasanya."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Tsuna sedikit mengeraskan suara rendahnya. "Aku akan datang lima belas menit lagi.

Tanpa balasan apapun setelahnya, seseorang yang berada di balik pintu berjalan menjauh dari kamar Tsuna. Si pemuda melepaskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Kedua tangannya memindahkan nampan perak yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja ke atas pangkuannya sendiri, kemudian memakannya dalam diam.

"Hari ini... aku harus membunuh orang lagi..." bisik Tsuna dengan kepala menunduk. Tatapannya seolah terfokus pada pantulan dirinya di dalam sup di hadapannya, namun sebenarnya, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda lagi.

"Heh... Apa yang kupikirkan?" Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "...Aku sudah menjadi monster. Tak mengherankan bila seorang monster membunuh manusia, kan?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras, merutuki pikirannya pada pagi itu yang seringkali melayang kemana-mana, lalu menghabiskan makanannya untuk mengalihkan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran aneh. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil yang terlihat cukup tua tadi, sebelum cepat-cepat beranjak untuk segera pergi ke ruang eksperimen.

Kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu tebal berwarna hitam. Tangannya hanya terjulur ke depan, tanpa mau bergerak untuk membukanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa yang akan diperintahkan oleh orang-orang itu setelah ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Hari ini, satu nyawa lagi akan melayang sia-sia hanya untuk menguji kekuatan monsternya.

Tsuna sangat membenci orang-orang egois yang hanya bisa mementingkan perjalanan proyek eksperimen mereka saja, dan ia juga benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti perintah orang egois itu.

Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Wajah-wajah sumringah mereka menyambutnya dengan antusias ketika pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menampakkan wajahnya. Tak perlu mengamati ekspresi mereka dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka, seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya, sangatlah antusias untuk melihat kemampunnya yang menakjubkan.

Di tengah ruangan, Tsuna melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang sebuah pisau besar. Pemuda tersebut juga sama sepertinya—ia tidak sepenuhnya manusia, dengan kedua kaki yang menyerupai kaki seekor monster.

Ia sudah lama mengantisipasinya. Ia tahu bahwa pada nantinya, mereka akan memerintahkan Tsuna untuk bertarung dengan kelinci percobaan lainnya. Tentu saja, untuk menguji kekuatan monsternya.

"Dia kelas triple A, sama sepertimu. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkannya, kelasmu akan naik menjadi S." Salah satu dari mereka memberitahu Tsuna dengan senyum penuh antisipasi. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat performa Tsuna yang disebut-sebut sebagai potensi senjata terkuat itu. "Kau bisa memulai sekarang, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lakukanlah seperti biasa, dan tak perlu ragu-ragu untuk membunuhnya."

Kedua tangan Tsuna mengepal erat.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus melakukan hal seperti ini?

Kenapa ia harus terus membunuh?

Kalaupun ia berhasil menjadi kelas S, lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ia akan terus membunuh kelinci percobaan lain dan akhirnya menjadi yang terkuat.

Lalu setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?

Apakah mereka akan mengakuinya sebagai senjata terkuat dan mengirimnya keluar untuk membasmi para Kage? Atau justru mereka akan terus mengurung Tsuna demi memuaskan kerakusan mereka dan membuat Tsuna membunuh lebih banyak orang?

Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

"Ha... Haha..." Tsuna tersentak pelan ketika pemuda yang menjadi lawannya saat itu tengah mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Merasakan bahaya yang akan datang, Tsuna memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada si pemuda. Ia adalah kelas triple A, jadi ia tak boleh lengah.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak mau menderita lebih dari ini!" Pemuda berkaki monster itu berteriak keras dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku harus membunuhmu, atau mereka akan menghukumku!"

Kedua mata Tsuna melebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dari apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Kenapa... aku tidak menyadarinya?" bisik Tsuna pelan seraya menelan ludah. "Kalau aku kalah... Aku akan dihukum..."

Kalau ia tidak bisa membunuh lawannya, mereka akan menghukum Tsuna. Tentunya, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu masih belum dapat melupakan rasa sakit yang mereka torehkan pada tubuhnya ketika mereka menghukumnya.

Ia hanya diberi dua pilihan—menyakiti atau disakiti.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja!" Lawannya kembali berteriak dengan suara seraknya yang penuh dengan keputusasaan. Yang terpantul pada kedua matanya hanyalah keinginan untuk membunuh demi mempertahankan dirinya. Akal sehatnya kemungkinan sudah lama hilang sejak ia berada di laboratorium tertutup itu.

Melihat lawannya mengincar mata kirinya, Tsuna segera mengembalikan konsentrasinya dan dengan cepat menghindar, membuat serangan tersebut meleset hingga menyisakan goresan kecil pada pipinya.

Tak berniat untuk memberikan lawannya celah, Tsuna memfokuskan dirinya untuk melepaskan kekuatannya—kekuatan monsternya. Seketika, tangan kanannya berubah menjadi sebuah cakar yang mengerikan.

Sebelum menyerang, Tsuna memandangi tangannya sebentar dalam diam. Dadanya terasa pedih sekali tiap kali ia menyadari bahwa semakin lama, ia semakin menyerupai seekor monster. Sambil menutup kedua matanya, ia lantas menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk melesatkan cakarnya ke arah kepala lawannya.

Karena serangan yang sangat kuat itu, pemuda yang menjadi sasaran terpental ke seberang ruangan disertai darah yang bercipratan ke segala arah. Tsuna berjengit tidak suka. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin melihat sosok mengenaskan lawannya yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa dengan kepala yang pecah.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Darah lawannya yang terciprat pada wajahnya, yang kini menetes dari dagunya membuat Tsuna membeku.

Hari ini, ia kembali melakukannya... Ia baru saja melakukannya.

Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang... entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Menakjubkan seperti biasa, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Salah satu dari mereka berdiri sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Dengan ini, kau naik menjadi kelas S."

"Yang menjadi lawanmu terkenal akan kebrutalannya saat membunuh seseorang. Tak kusangka, kau dapat mengalahkannya hanya dalam satu serangan."

"Benar sekali. Dia menakjubkan seperti biasa."

Tidak...

Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membunuhnya sekejam itu...

Kenapa? Padahal ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghilangkan nyawanya...

Lagi-lagi, tangan monsternya kembali merenggut nyawa seseorang.

Kalau terus seperti ini, dirinya akan benar-benar menjadi monster...

Bukan monster yang menyelamatkan umat manusia dari Kage. Ia akan menjadi monster yang digunakan untuk memuaskan keinginan orang-orang egois itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tsuna berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Air mata berderai menghiasi wajah pucatnya, rasa bersalah setelah ia membunuh seseorang kembali muncul. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sudah cukup, aku... aku..."

Pintu kamarnya terbanting dengan keras. Ia masih berdiri di sana, di balik pintu, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Air mata yang jatuh bertambah deras seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk lemas, kedua tangan yang bergetar memeluk kakinya.

"...Aku tak ingin membunuh lebih banyak orang."

Ia tidak ingin menjadi monster.

Tsuna memang bertekad untuk terus bertahan hidup selama mungkin di dalam tempat itu. Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan? Ia tak bisa lari, dan ia tak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena itulah, ia terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

Tapi... entah kenapa, semuanya terasa salah. Orang-orang yang mengelilinginya salah, karena mereka lebih mementingkan percobaan mereka di atas apapun. Dan dirinya yang selama ini menuruti perintah mereka juga... salah.

Ia dengan patuh melakukan apa yang mereka katakan karena dirinya tak punya pilihan lain. Tapi, satu-satunya pilihan yang ada di hadapannya ini terlalu salah.

Pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak ingin membunuh orang-orang lebih dari ini.

Ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

Tapi... apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri juga seolah bukan lagi miliknya sendiri. Mereka sudah melakukan bermacam-macam percobaan pada tubuhnya. Berkat mereka, ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran kalau dirinya adalah manusia.

Kalau begitu, apa arti keberadaannya di dunia ini? Di dalam bayangannya semula, ia bertekad untuk menjadi yang terkuat demi mengalahkan Kage di luar sana. Namn semakin lama, ia merasa bahwa tujuan utama dari percobaan tersebut telah berubah.

Bukan lagi untuk membuat senjata terkuat yang dapat membasmi Kage. Tapi untuk mengabulkan keinginan egois mereka dalam meraup kekuatan.

Apakah dirinya berhak untuk memberontak? Apakah dirinya bisa terbebas dari cengkeraman mereka? Apakah ia harus menyerah saat itu juga dan membiarkan mereka mengubahnya menjadi seekor monster pembunuh manusia?

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku... tidak tahu lagi..."

_Saat itu, roda takdir sedang berputar._

"Aku... tidak tahu..."

Sesaat sebelum Tsuna membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lututnya, sebuah ledakan keras terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sontak, kepalanya mendongak dan telinganya mendengar alarm peringatan yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Apa yang terjadi? ...Ada penyusup?" Terdengar beberapa ledakan lagi yang menyusul setelahnya, sehingga Tsuna beranjak dari posisinya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tangannya baru saja terjulur untuk menyentuh daun pintu kamarnya ketika satu lagi ledakan yang lebih besar terjadi, kali ini pada lantai di mana kamar Tsuna berada. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang ketika lantai yang dipijaknya bergetar dengan keras. Sebelum ia berhasil memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebuah ledakan besar lagi-lagi terjadi...

Kali ini, di dalam kamarnya.

"Ugh!" Tsuna terpental jauh hingga tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tembok di seberangnya. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah selama ini, tak ada yang dapat memasuki laboratorium dengan tingkat keamanan yang tinggi ini?

Menahan rasa sakitnya, Tsuna membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat keadaan. Asap yang tebal menyebabkan penglihatannya hanya dapat menangkap tiga siluet orang.

"S... Siapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan waspada.

Merasakan keberadaan orang lain dalam ruangan itu, Tsuna menggunakan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada tembok di belakangnya untuk menegakkan diri. Bersamaan dengan itu, asap yang menghalangi pandangannya dari tiga siluet tadi perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Jadi, dia adalah anak setengah Kage yang kau maksud, Reborn?"

"Ya, begitulah. Terlihat menjanjikan bukan, Fon?"

"Hmph. Kalau saja aku yang melakukan eksperimen padanya, pasti ia akan jadi lebih kuat."

"Diam, Verde. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar curhatan pedo-mu."

"Tsk. Aku bukan pedofil."

Asap yang tebal benar-benar menghilang, menampakkan tiga sosok orang dewasa dengan ekspresi dan penampilan yang berbeda. Tingkat kewaspadaan Tsuna meningkat ketika ia merasakan aura intimidasi yang hebat dari ketiga orang tersebut.

Sosok pertama adalah seseorang bersurai hitam dengan sebuah kepangan, yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian Chinese berwarna merah. Di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan _fedora_ di atas kepalanya yang membuat bayangan jatuh di atas wajahnya, menambah kesan misterius. Terakhir adalah seseorang berambut hijau yang memakai jas putih, jas berbentuk sama dengan yang biasa dipakai oleh para ilmuwan di tempat itu.

Insting dalam diri Tsuna mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga sangatlah kuat. Mereka bukanlah orang yang seharusnya kau ajak main-main. Dan dengan kekuatannya saat ini, ia masih kalah telak dari mereka.

"Oh, jangan terlihat begitu takut, bocah." Pria ber-_fedora_ tersebut menyeringai ke arahnya, dan seketika Tsuna dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang membeku. Ia bisa merasakan keseriusan di balik nada mengejek pria itu. "Aku Reborn. Dia Fon, dan yang bertampang pedo ini adalah Verde."

"Tsk, sudah kubilang," Orang bernama Verde itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Aku bukan pedofil."

Mengabaikan perkataan Verde, Reborn kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tsuna dan dengan santai bertanya, "Jadi, kau adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Menemukan suaranya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun kau berada di tempat ini, ya?" Kali ini, orang dengan senyum lembut tadi yang bernama Fon ganti angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini?"

"A... Aku..." Tsuna membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Siapa orang-orang ini? Apa yang mereka mau darinya? Meski Tsuna dapat merasakan aura intimidasi dari ketiga sosok itu, ia sama sekali tak merasakan niat jahat.

Mereka tidak mengenakan _topeng_ apapun. Mereka tidak akan berbohong.

"Hei. Kau ingin keluar dari sini, bocah?" Reborn bertanya sambil perlahan melangkah mendekati Tsuna, dua orang temannya mengikuti di belakangnya. "Jangan mencoba untuk membohongi dirimu. Aku tahu kau ingin keluar dari tempat suram ini. Karena itu..."

Sebuah tangan terjulur di depan Tsuna.

"...Ka-Kau..." Kedua manik cokelat miliknya bergetar, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan satu hal yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat itu adalah menatap tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Ikut kami ke Namimori, bocah."

Harapan...

Harapannya yang telah lama pupus, kini kembali muncul di depan matanya. Tangan yang terulur kepadanya terlihat begitu bercahaya baginya. Tsuna tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu saat ini tiba?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Fon meraih wajah Tsuna untuk menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. "Namimori adalah tempat yang lebih hangat dibandingkan tempat ini. Di sana, kau bisa memulai segalanya dari awal."

"...Kami akan melindungimu bila kau ada dalam bahaya." Verde menambahkan, sekali lagi menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi," dengus Reborn seolah ia bisa mendengar apa yang Tsuna katakan di dalam hatinya. "Kami membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk melaksanakan rencana ini. Tapi seperti dugaanku, kau berhasil bertahan hingga sejauh ini sebelum kami datang. Kerja bagus... Tsuna."

Ternyata... memang ada orang yang memikul harapan kecil Tsuna pada punggung mereka.

Ternyata... memang ada orang yang bersusah payah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyelamatkannya, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah lama membuang harapan kecilnya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya, kami memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini... karena kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan Kage di luar sana," tutur Reborn, wajahnya memamerkan seringai kecil. "Bagaimana? Bukankah kau sudah lama ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk membasmi mereka?"

"Dengan ini, pengorbananmu menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka tidak sia-sia." Tsuna menoleh untuk melihat Fon yang masih dengan sabar memberikan senyum lembut kepadanya, mencoba meyakinkan si pemuda kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Jika kau ikut dengan kamu, kau akan benar-benar menjadi senjata terkuat untuk melawan Kage. Bukan senjata terkuat untuk mengabulkan keinginan egois mereka."

"Bagaimana, Tsuna?" Reborn kembali menatap Tsuna, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur di depan si pemuda. Kedua mata tajamnya seolah menunjukkan tekadnya untuk membawa Tsuna bersamanya, tak peduli berapa kalipun ia harus membujuk pemuda yang bersangkutan. "Jangan berpikir kalau apa yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membunuh. Jika kau keluar dari tempat ini, segalanya berakhir, dan kau tak perlu membunuh siapapun lagi."

Tsuna memandang Reborn dengan penuh harap. Apakah yang dikatakan Reborn benar? Benarkah semuanya akan berakhir, dan ia tak akan membunuh siapapun lagi?

Namun sedetik kemudian, nafasnya tertahan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu—suatu benda yang masih tertempel pada dadanya. Benar, benda yang tak membiarkannya lari dari sana.

"Ta... Tapi," Tsuna membalas setelah ia menemukan kembali suaranya yang hilang. Tangannya menyentuh benda besi yang masih tertanam pada dada kirinya. "...bagaimana dengan benda aneh di dadaku? Benda ini tak membiarkanku pergi dari sini."

"Tenang saja," jawab Reborn enteng, lantas menunjuk pria bersurai hijau di sampingnya dengan dagunya. "Verde bisa menghilangkan benda aneh itu dengan mudah."

"Hmph," Pria yang dimaksud menjawab dengan angkuh. "Tentu saja."

"...Benarkah?"

Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Akhirnya... Benda aneh yang terus mengikatnya akan terlepas, dan ia bisa melarikan diri.

Akhirnya... setelah sepuluh tahun ia bertahan di sana...

"...Terima... kasih..."

Dadanya yang semula sesak kini terasa begitu hangat. Ketiga sosok di hadapannya terlihat memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Padahal ia sudah lama melupakan perasaan hangat ini.

Namun sekarang, ia tengah merasakannya lagi setelah sepuluh tahun penuh penderitaan berlalu.

"Ayo pergi ke Namimori, Tsuna. Bersama kami."

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Tsuna menerima uluran tangan dari Reborn, kepalanya mengangguk dan senyumnya perlahan merekah.

"...Ya."

.

.

_Kage, bayangan yang terlahir dari kegelapan hati manusia._

_Kage, monster yang akan selalu lahir selama kegelapan hati manusia ada._

_Dari sini, petualangan seorang manusia setengah Kage yang akan menyelamatkan dunia baru saja akan dimulai._

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Err, well, saya kembali dari hiatus. Ada yang masih inget saya? Nggak? /orz**

**Sebenernya mau lanjutin fanfic saya yang lainnya dulu, tapi karena udah terlanjur kangen nulis fanfic, tiba-tiba ada plot bunnies yang nyerang kepala dan... lahir lagi fic baru. Keburu ilang idenya sih. **

**Yang ini udah kelar, tapi masih ada satu lagi ide fic multichap yg harus buru-buru dituangin. Gimana dong. Apalagi yang itu rated M. /boboan**

**Next chapter, suasananya bakal lebih ringan kok. Aaaand, bakal ada Hibari juga. Ada yang nunggu Hibari? /angkat tangan**

**Oh iya, orang-orang di laboratorium itu anonymous semua, jadi mereka cuma orang lewat.**

**Well then, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. A Desperate Canary

**Chapter 2 desu!**

**Makasih banyak buat yang sudah bersedia untuk review, fav, dan follow. Arigatou gozaimasu! :3**

**Tsuna27: Sip, ini lanjutannya. Maaf lama yah. X3**

**kyuu: Arigatou gozaimasu! c:**

**zee kyoutsu12: Pastinya kehidupan Tsuna jauh lebih baik abis dibawa Reborn dkk. :3 Saya asyik nulis sendiri dan tahu2 Om Verde jadi pedo gitu. Chap ini juga. XD  
**

**Chapter 2 ini agak... panjang dari biasanya. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Innocence**

**KHR! © Amano Akira**

**1827**

**Warnings: Slight OOC (well, because it's AU), Papa!Reborn, Raep attempt (I'm not gomen), Vampire bites**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: ****A Desperate Canary**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepasang manik caramel menampakkan diri di balik kelopak mata yang beberapa kali berkedip ketika sang pemilik mata berwarna hangat tersebut pertama kali terbangun.

Tsuna perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari tangannya yang terlipat di atas sebuah meja yang sangat besar. Kepalanya merasa sangat ringan saat itu, sehingga butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai kesadarannya benar-benar pulih.

"Di mana aku...?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya menyisir segala sudut ruangan guna mencari tahu di mana dirinya berada saat itu.

Sebuah perpustakaan. Ia sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat besar, dilihat dari banyak sekali rak-rak buku yang mengelilinginya, dan Tsuna baru saja terbangun dalam posisi duduk pada salah satu dari sekian banyak kursi yang ditata mengitari sebuah meja tua yang lebar di tengah perpustakaan itu.

"_Konnichiwa_."

Tubuhnya sedikit melonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara yang tak begitu familiar di telinganya. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke tempat suara tersebut berasal. Dan di sana, di antara beberapa rak buku yang berderet rapi, berdiri seorang pria bersurai pirang yang tengah memegang sebuah buku terbuka di tangannya.

Pria tersebut memakai kemeja putih dengan sebuah rompi hitam di atasnya, beserta sebuah celana panjang hitam. Yang berhasil membuat Tsuna terheran adalah, pria tersebut memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya—berdiri dan melawan grafitasi, namun ia menyadari rambut pria itu yang sedikit lebih panjang dari rambutnya sendiri.

"...Siapa kau?" tanya Tsuna dengan ragu, tak tahu apakah ia harus membiarkan dirinya waspada atau rileks dalam keberadaan pria tersebut.

"Hm..." gumam pria itu tanpa segera menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Sang pria lantas tersenyum lembut, sebelum tangannya menimbulkan sedikit gerakan kecil untuk menutup buku di tangannya. "Namaku... Cielo. Kau bisa memanggilku Cielo."

Nada yang mengalun dari bibir pria bernama Cielo itu terdengar begitu lembut, dan hanya karena suara tersebut insting Tsuna berkata bahwa sang pria tak bermaksud jahat. "Di mana ini? Ah, namaku—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, bukan?" potong Cielo, senyum di wajahnya belum menyusut. Sementara Tsuna tertegun—darimana pria itu tahu namanya? "Benar juga. Kau baru pertama kali kupanggil kemari."

"Jadi... kau yang memanggilku kemari?" Tsuna memutar tubuhnya yang masih berada pada sebuah kursi tua agar ia dapat dengan leluasa mengamati Cielo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mungkin," jawab pria itu dengan misterius. "Tempat ini berada di antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Tempat ini menyerupai mimpimu, namun segalanya yang terjadi di sini adalah kenyataan."

"Cielo-_san_, ya?" Tsuna memanggil nama sang pria. Ia dapat melihat kilatan senang pada kedua mata biru Cielo ketika Tsuna memanggil namanya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku tidak memiliki suatu alasan khusus," Cielo menjawab dengan tenang. "Namun, aku merasa perlu mengucapkan... selamat berjuang, kepadamu."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti satupun maksud dari perkataan pria misterius di seberangnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena... segalanya baru saja akan dimulai sekarang."

"Segalanya?" Tsuna mengedip bingung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Kepalanya yang terasa sangat ringan juga semakin membuat pikirannya tidak fokus, sehingga ia tak dapat memikirkan lebih jauh arti dari perkataan penuh teka-teki Cielo.

"Ya... Segalanya." Iris biru milik sang pria menatap lurus warna cokelat dari kedua mata Tsuna. "Aku akan terus melihatmu dari sini. Karena itu, berjuanglah dengan segalanya yang kau punya. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah."

"Tunggu sebentar, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku—Ugh!" Tangan Tsuna menyentuh keningnya sendiri ketika rasa pening yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya, pandangannya semakin buram.

Bersamaan dengan kesadaran Tsuna yang mulai menghilang, senyum pada wajah Cielo melebar. "Sampai jumpa, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Saat kedua tirai matanya kembali terbuka, Tsuna menemukan bahwa dirinya tak lagi berada di ruang perpustakaan aneh tadi. Mungkin, apa yang Cielo katakan benar, bahwa dunia tadi memanglah menyerupai dunia mimpinya.

Tubuh sang pemuda tengah berbaring di atas ranjang pada sebuah ruangan serba putih. Suasana pada ruangan tersebut membuat batinnya terasa jauh lebih ringan. Sebab, itu merupakan sebuah ruangan yang jauh berbeda dengan ruangan yang biasa ia tempati di laboratorium yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Ruangan itu berwarna putih, sama dengan ruangan yang selama sepuluh tahun ia tempati sebagai seorang kelinci percobaan. Namun, warna putih pada dinding ruangan tersebut nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya, akibat dari cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk, menerpa lantai putih ruangan itu dengan kehangatannya. Jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat udara segar mengalir, menggantikan udara pengap setelah ruangan tersebut semalaman tertutup.

Tsuna cepat-cepat meletakkan tangannya pada dada kirinya. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya begitu ia mengetahui bahwa benda aneh yang ditanamkan pada tubuhnya benar-benar hilang, seperti yang dijanjikan.

Di sudut ruangan, Tsuna melihat sosok familiar yang menambah rasa aman pada batinnya.

"Verde-_san_?" Tsuna mencoba memanggil Verde dengan lirih, takut mengganggu sang pria yang tengah serius melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang ada pada meja kecil di hadapannya. Jika menajamkan pengamatannya, ia dapat melihat beberapa jenis botol obat dan sebuah mortar untuk menghaluskan obat-obat tersebut. Di samping benda-benda itu, terdapat sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna aneh yang berhasil membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri—jangan bilang kalau ia harus meminumnya nanti?

"Ada apa?" Verde membalas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tsuna terdiam selama beberapa saat. "...Di mana ini?"

"Kau sedang ada di markasku. Tempat ini berada tidak jauh dari Kota Namimori, jadi tenang saja."

Pemuda bersurai cokelat yang tengah berbaring tersebut mengamati ruangan itu sekali lagi. "Markas?"

Agaknya, ruangan yang menjadi bagian dari markas Verde terlihat sangat bersih, dan siapapun akan mengira bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah salah satu kamar pasien pada sebuah rumah sakit. Bayangannya tentang setiap ilmuwan yang hanya mementingkan percobaannya tak sepenuhnya berlaku pada Verde. Kenyataannya, ia justru tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian di dalam tempat bekerjanya.

Tsuna menghentikan pikirannya ketika ia melihat Verde mencampurkan hasil tumbukan obat-obat tersebut ke dalam cairan aneh tadi. Setelahnya, pria berambut hijau gelap tersebut membalikkan badannya dan membawakan gelas berisi campuran aneh tersebut pada Tsuna.

"_Ano_," Kedua iris caramel mengamati cairan berwarna hijau yang tengah disodorkan oleh Verde kepadanya dengan pandangan ragu. "Apakah aku benar-benar harus meminumnya?"

"Tentu saja," dengus Verde, seolah mencoba untuk mengatai Tsuna 'bodoh' akan pertanyaannya barusan. "Kau harus meminumnya. Cairan ini akan menekan kekuatan Kage dalam tubuhmu."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan heran. "Bukankah aku akan bertarung melawan Kage di luar sana dengan kekuatan itu? Mengapa aku tidak boleh menggunakannya?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh menggunakannya," jawab Verde dengan ketus. Ia kembali mendorongkan gelas tersebut di depan wajah Tsuna, sehingga sang pemuda mau tak mau harus menerimanya. "Dirimu yang sekarang belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatan itu sepenuhnya. Sebelum kau dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik, jangan sesekali menggunakannya. Aku tidak tahu hal buruk macam apa yang akan terjadi. Kau bisa saja melukai orang-orang di sekitarmu, atau bahkan..."

Tsuna memberi sang pria tatapan bingung. "Atau bahkan apa?"

"Tidak." Verde membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menatap ke arah lain. "Lupakan saja. Itu hanya asumsi yang belum tentu tepat. Sekarang, cepat minum isi gelas itu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain."

Melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Verde, Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menyuarakan protesnya dan lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadinya masih terbaring.

Ditatapnya gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau lumut itu untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum perlahan tangannya membawa gelas tersebut pada mulutnya agar cairan di dalamnya dapat ia tenggak. Dingin yang menusuk terasa ketika cairan aneh yang hambar itu menuruni kerongkongannya. Dua tegukan kemudian, ia melepaskan gelas yang sekarang kosong tersebut dari mulutnya seraya mengeluarkan nafas panjang yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Lihat," komentar Verde yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Tak seburuk itu, bukan?"

"Yah... mungkin," balas Tsuna seadanya. Menyerahkan gelas tersebut kembali pada Verde, ia lantas bertanya, "Jadi... kapan aku bisa pergi ke Namimori?"

"Kau bisa pergi ke sana menggunakan kereta nanti malam. Reborn akan menunggumu di dalam SMP Namimori."

"SMP... Namimori?" tanya Tsuna lagi. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya, Verde membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika itu, Tsuna menyadari langkah sang pria yang terhenti saat tubuhnya berada tepat di hadapan pintu.

"Bocah."

Terdengar sebuah panggilan dalam balutan suara rendah sang pria yang ditujukan kepada Tsuna. Kepalanya sama sekali tak menoleh dan badannya tak menunjukkan banyak gestur. Itu membuat Tsuna menyadari sedikit keraguan dalam diri Verde.

Ia harus bersabar menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum sang pria melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

Setelahnya, Verde lekas melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan dengan keras—sangat berkontradiksi dengan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan untuk menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya terhadap pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

Tsuna memandangi pintu berdaun satu tersebut dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Verde-_san_. Aku akan mengandalkanmu."

* * *

Siang itu, seseorang berambut raven tengah berbaring santai pada atap sebuah bangunan sekolah. Sang raven terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak benar-benar tidur pada siang itu. Kali ini, ia datang ke atap hanya untuk menikmati semilir angin tanpa berniat untuk tidur siang.

"Hibari," panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Bagi sang raven, tak perlu repot-repot menengokkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui pemilik suara yang begitu dikenalnya tersebut.

Meski begitu, ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya seraya menolehkan kepala pada pemilik suara bernama Reborn yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sang raven menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Hn. Ada apa, Papa?"

"Kau masih berniat untuk memanggilku seperti itu?" Reborn mendengus geli.

"Memang kenapa?" Sang raven balik bertanya kepada sang 'Papa'. "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadikanku anak angkatmu. Tidak ada yang salah apabila aku memanggilmu Papa."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau kau akan menjadi anak angkatku. Aku hanya menyebutkan kalau aku memutuskan untuk memungutmu, _wahai anakku_." Reborn menyeringai ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur percakapan sang raven.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Papa?" tanya sang raven sekali lagi, nadanya menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan _dia_," ucap Reborn perlahan, sengaja agar sang raven dapat mendengarkan perkataannya baik-baik.

"Dia...?" Sang raven menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu... Omnivore yang itu?"

Reborn menanggapinya dengan seringai yang melebar. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa cukup senang untuk menghentikan drama tengah malam yang biasa kau lakukan? Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya cukup terhibur ketika kau memandangi foto anak itu tiap malam sambil mengatakan, 'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu'... Heh."

"Papa-sialan," umpat sang raven yang kini sibuk memberikan tatapan tertajamnya kepada Reborn yang telah mengusik privasinya. Bukan salah dirinya bila ia begitu tertarik pada _anak itu_.

"Jadi, Hibari. Aku ingin kau mendampinginya ketika ia sampai di sini nanti. Kau tahu, ia masih pemula dan belum mengerti apapun—efek dari terperangkap di sebuah gedung suram selama sepuluh tahun."

"Sepuluh tahun? Selama itu?"

"Begitulah."

Seiring dengan jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Reborn, bel masuk yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah terdengar. Sang raven menyisir surai hitamnya dengan jemarinya sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

Seraya memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celananya, sang raven mendongak ke atas dalam diam. Ia memang belum mengatakan apapun, karena ia tengah membiarkan seringai pada wajahnya melebar. Lagipula, ia sendiri juga yakin bahwa Reborn telah mengetahui jawabannya tanpa mendengarnya mengutarakan sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

Sang raven membiarkan dirinya tertawa kecil.

"...Tentu saja, Papa. Aku akan berada di sisi Tsunayoshi."

* * *

_._

_Mereka bilang, ada sebuah waktu di mana para Kage akan berada pada titik terkuatnya._

_Waktu tersebut adalah..._

_Malam hari._

_Aku belum merasakannya... Yang terkuat belum akan muncul malam ini..._

_Karena itu, kau akan selamat._

_Namun, bukan berarti kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu terlalu tinggi..._

_Tetaplah berhati-hati, Tsunayoshi._

_._

* * *

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh penumpang. Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Namimori. Harap me—_"

Kedua mata Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sempat tertutup kembali terbuka ketika suara _intercom_ terdengar jelas di dalam kereta yang cukup sepi tersebut. Tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

'_Mimpi apa aku barusan? Ah, benar juga. Cielo-san baru saja memanggilku ke tempat aneh itu..._'

Tsuna membenarkan posisi duduknya seraya menoleh ke arah kaca jendela di sampingnya. Muncul pantulan wajahnya yang sedikit gelap oleh bayangan akibat _hoodie_ dari jaketnya yang tengah menutupi kepalanya.

'_Malam hari... adalah waktu Kage menggila, ya? Mungkin aku harus berhati-hati seperti yang Cielo-san katakan._ _Tapi daripada itu..._' Tsuna kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan yang nampak terbingkai oleh jendela kereta, dan tersenyum kecil. '_Aku tak tahu kalau dunia ini... mempunyai sisi yang begitu indah._'

Iris caramel berkilat dengan ketertarikan akan pemandangan malam hari di luar sana. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, itu bukanlah suatu pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan, namun mengingat Tsuna yang selama sepuluh tahun tak pernah pergi keluar, hal itu tak mengherankan.

Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dirinya baru saja terbangun sore harinya—entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur sejak ia meminum ramuan aneh Verde—dan menemukan sepucuk surat pada meja di samping ranjangnya. Tentu saja, pengirim surat tersebut tak lain adalah Verde. Pria itu berkata dalam suratnya bahwa setelah ini, Tsuna bisa langsung pergi ke stasiun untuk berangkat menuju Namimori tanpa perlu meminta izin darinya. Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat satu set pakaian di atas meja tersebut yang telah disiapkan oleh Verde.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Verde begitu peduli padanya. Kecuali Reborn, mungkin.

Sesaat setelah lamunannya tentang Verde terhenti, penglihatannya disambut oleh pemandangan sebuah kota besar dengan gemerlap lampu di sana sini. Terdapat begitu banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Rupanya, Namimori adalah sebuah kota modern yang cukup besar. Ia sudah sepantasnya bersyukur karena dilihat dari besarnya Kota Namimori, ia tak perlu repot karena kecanggihan teknologi di sana justru menunggu untuk dimanfaatkan.

Pengumuman dari sebuah _intercom_ kembali memperingatkan para penumpang bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada tempat tujuan. Melihat stasiun tujuannya yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk berdiri sambil tak lupa menenteng ranselnya.

'_Tapi... Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengan Kage?_ _Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung dengan mereka. Ditambah lagi, aku tak bisa dengan leluasa menggunakan kekuatanku._'

Kereta yang ditumpanginya perlahan berhenti.

Tsuna yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu kereta dapat segera melangkah keluar. Keramaian stasiun segera saja menyambut kedatangannya di Kota Namimori. Ia lekas memastikan agar posisi _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya tak lepas. Dirinya tak terlalu terbiasa dengan keramaian, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Sebelum Tsuna sempat melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ia mendengar sesuatu yang berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

'_Suara itu... aku yakin barusan itu—_'

Sebuah raungan yang sangat mengerikan. Ia bisa mendengarnya, menggema di seluruh penjuru stasiun itu. Seketika, alarm peringatan pada stasiun itu berbunyi dengan nyaring. Keramaian yang mencerminkan suasana hangat kini berubah menjadi sebuah kepanikan yang luar biasa. Orang-orang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri, sementara Tsuna masih tetap berdiri pada tempatnya semula.

Kedua matanya melebar ketika sebuah gumpalan hitam yang besar menampakkan diri pada langit-langit stasiun itu. Gumpalan hitam tersebut perlahan berubah wujud menjadi seekor rusa dengan tanduk yang begitu besar dan tajam. Wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah topeng berwarna orange.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa makhluk tersebut adalah satu dari mereka...

"Kage," gumam Tsuna sambil terus mengamati makhluk tersebut. Yang benar saja... sedari tadi, ia memang merasa khawatir apabila dirinya yang masih amatir ini bertemu dengan Kage, pada malam hari pula. Tapi tak disangka bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan mereka secepat ini, sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari kereta.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat seekor Kage, namun ia dapat merasakan aura berbahaya yang terus dikeluarkan oleh makhluk itu.

Sebulir keringat menetes dari dahinya. '_Jadi inilah rasanya jika kau berada di dekat seekor makhluk yang terlahir dari kegelapan hati manusia..._'

Hanya dengan melihat sosok mereka saja, hatinya terasa begitu berat, seolah ia baru saja melakukan dosa terbesar seumur hidupnya. Rupanya, Kage juga dapat memanipulasi hati manusia seperti ini... Benar-benar makhluk yang mengerikan.

Sebuah raungan keras terdengar dari Kage raksasa berbentuk rusa tersebut. Tsuna segera memasang kuda-kuda, dengan waspada mengamati pergerakannya. Pandangannya menajam ketika mulut Kage di hadapannya terbuka lebar.

'_Ia akan melakukan sesuatu... Aku harus berhati-hati._'

Instingnya berkata tepat, ketika makhluk tersebut tiba-tiba menyemburkan api dalam jumlah besar ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, ia melompat menghindari semburan tersebut dan berlari menuju belakang tubuh makhluk itu. Tsuna meraih tangan kanannya, hendak memanggil kekuatan yang selama ini ia andalkan jika saja ia tidak mengingat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Verde kepadanya.

'_Dirimu yang sekarang belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatan itu sepenuhnya. Sebelum kau dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik, jangan sesekali menggunakannya._'

"Cih," umpat Tsuna kesal. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri.

Sebelum Kage berukuran raksasa itu menyadari keberadaannya, Tsuna menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuhnya hingga sang monster terpental jauh. Tanpa membiarkannya memulihkan diri, Tsuna melesat menuju makhluk tersebut untuk mendaratkan beberapa pukulan kuat.

Tsuna melompat mundur untuk mempersiapkan diri akan serangan balik. "Apakah ini berhasil melukainya?" tanyanya sambil mengamati setiap gerakan makhluk itu.

Serangan balik yang telah ia perkirakan tak pernah datang. Sebuah raungan keras terdengar. Kage itu kembali menjadi gumpalan hitam dan akhirnya menghilang.

"...Sudah selesai?" tanya Tsuna dengan heran. "Beruntung sekali, sepertinya dia adalah tipe yang lemah. Aku belum mempunyai cukup pengalaman untuk melawan mereka, jadi bisa gawat bila aku bertemu yang kuat," gumam Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri sembari membetulkan letak tas ransel yang tak dilepasnya saat ia bertarung tadi.

Usai mengeluarkan helaaan nafas yang cukup panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Tsuna kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Selama ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun itu, ia mendengar banyak sekali pembicaraan tentang dirinya yang baru saja melawan seekor Kage berbentuk rusa tadi.

"Hei, kau lihat itu? Dia keren sekali, mengalahkan seekor Kage hanya dengan tangan kosong!"

"Kau benar. Apakah dia orang Asosiasi?"

"Menurutku bukan. Aku tak melihatnya memakai _badge_ Asosiasi."

Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya ketika telinganya menangkap salah satu pembicaraan yang menurutnya menarik. '_Asosiasi? Apakah itu semacam organisasi yang membasmi Kage?_'

Toh, ia bisa menanyakan hal itu kepada Reborn nanti. Saat ini, hal terpenting baginya adalah cepat sampai di SMP Namimori dan bertemu dengan Reborn. Dengan tujuan tersebut di dalam hatinya, Tsuna kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

Dari apa yang tertulis pada surat Verde, SMP Namimori merupakan sekolah menengah yang didirikan secara khusus. Di dalam kompleksnya yang sangat luas, SMP Namimori menampung baik murid yang ingin belajar secara normal, maupun murid yang belajar untuk menjadi pembasmi Kage yang baik.

Tsuna tak tahu alasan mengapa Reborn menunggunya di gedung sekolah tersebut. Entah pria ber-fedora itu hanya menginginkan mereka bertemu di sana, atau memang ia memiliki rencana lain. Pikiran seorang Reborn memang sulit ditebaknya.

Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Verde tentang itu memang benar? Tentang dirinya yang akan didaftarkan pada sekolah tersebut, dan Reborn menunggunya karena ia ingin mengucapkan selamat datang? Itu mungkin saja. Tsuna datang ke Namimori karena ia ingin belajar untuk bertarung dan mencari pengalaman.

Tsuna baru ingat, Reborn tak menyebutkan secara spesifik tempat pertemuan mereka. Mana mungkin bila ia harus mencari ke setiap sudut sekolah yang luas itu?

Tanpa tujuan yang jelas dalam pikirannya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju gedung sekolah di sebelah barat—tempat di mana pembasmi Kage seperti dirinya dilatih. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobservasi gedung sekolah tersebut sambil mencari keberadaan Reborn.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah melewati ruang locker, menuju lobby utama yang nampak sangat gelap tanpa satupun lampu yang menyala. Sepertinya, mereka telah mematikan semua lampu berhubung malam sudah larut. Hal ini membuat Tsuna sedikit mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjelajah bangunan sekolah tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku kembali... dan bertanya kepada siapapun tentang keberadaan Reborn."

Tsuna baru saja memposisikan kaki kanannya untuk memutar badan ketika sebuah suara asing menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hn. Jadi kau manusia setengah Kage yang disebut-sebut itu?"

Dengan waspada, Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Suasana di sekitarnya yang begitu gelap tak terlalu membantunya untuk bisa melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Seolah bisa mengerti rasa ingin tahu Tsuna, orang asing tersebut perlahan berjalan mendekat guna menunjukkan dirinya, dan tingkat kewaspadaan Tsuna meningkat setiap orang tersebut mengambil langkah maju mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau?" bisik Tsuna ketika penglihatannya melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas.

Ia adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan wajah menawan, kedua matanya berwarna biru besi yang indah dan mulutnya membentuk sebuah seringai, beberapa dari helai rambutnya menutupi dahinya sehingga bayangan yang menambah kesan mengerikan menimpa wajahnya. Sebuah kaos tanpa lengan serta celana panjang yang sama-sama berwarna hitam menjadi balutan pakaiannya.

Dan, apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Tsuna yakin tidak, namun yang jelas, wajah pemuda tersebut sangat mirip dengan wajah Fon. Mungkin pemuda itu adalah saudara Fon atau semacamnya?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Pemuda tersebut mendesiskan nama Tsuna.

Tsuna baru saja akan mengetatkan penjagaannya ketika pemuda asing itu melesat menuju sosok half-Kage tersebut tanpa memberi sebuah peringatan dalam bentuk apapun, dan menubruknya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dalam posisi sang pemuda raven yang berada di atas dan Tsuna yang berada di bawah.

Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa menit ke depan. Dan itu membuat Tsuna heran. Iris kelabu milik sang raven terus menatap lurus iris caramel-nya. Sang pemilik iris yang indah tersebut sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menggerakkan tubuh dan tetap menatapnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, manik cokelat hangat menatap sang raven dengan bingung.

"Tunggu, kau—mmn!"

Jantung Tsuna terasa hampir copot ketika pemuda bersurai raven di depannya lagi-lagi membuat pergerakan yang tidak diduga. Kali ini bukan tubrukan atau serangan menyakitkan lainnya, melainkan bibir lembut yang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri serta lidah yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang tanpa sengaja terbuka saat ia berniat melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk menjauhkan bibir tersebut darinya, namun usahanya terbukti sia-sia ketika tangan milik sang raven sendiri mengunci kedua tangan Tsuna di atas surai cokelatnya. Kedua kakinya juga tak dapat ia gunakan untuk memberontak karena mereka telah tertindih oleh kaki sang raven.

Memastikan bahwa pemuda di bawahnya tak dapat lagi memberontak, sang raven kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk bermain dengan bibir pemuda yang lebih mungil tersebut, menggigit belahan bibir tersebut perlahan dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu segala sudut dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tsuna sendiri telah berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya, mendorong kembali lidah itu dengan lidahnya sendiri, namun apa yang ia dapat akan perbuatannya tersebut adalah sensasi yang sangat aneh... yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ia benci.

"Ahh! Henti... Mmn..."

Pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan tersebut muncul. Yah, setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menolaknya tadi.

Sang raven memutuskan untuk melepaskan cumbuan mereka karena tuntutan akan kebutuhan udaranya. Sebuah benang saliva yang semula tercipta ketika kedua bibir saling menjauh akhirnya terputus dan mendarat pada dagu Tsuna. Sang half-Kage menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menggerakkan kembali tangan dan kakinya yang masih terperangkap.

Dan usahanya kembali sia-sia ketika cengkeraman serta tindihan yang diberikan tangan dan kakinya bertambah kuat, sangat kuat hingga Tsuna mulai merasakan sakit.

"Kau," geram sang raven, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Tsuna. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Aku sudah sangat haus."

"Haus?" Tsuna tak habis pikir. Ia memang telah terperangkap dalam sebuah bangunan tanpa melihat dunia luar dalam waktu sepuluh tahun, namun ia masih mengerti bahwa jika seseorang merasa haus, ia harusnya segera pergi mencari minum dan bukan justru menyerang orang seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah—Nngh!"

Tsuna secara refleks memejamkan kedua matanya ketika rasa sakit menyerang lehernya akibat dua gigi taring yang menerobos lapisan kulitnya. Ia masih belum dapat mengerti bagaimana sang raven menumbuhkan gigi taring setajam itu, dan pikirannya segera teralihkan ketika ia bisa merasakan darahnya tersedot. Suara tegukan pelan yang didengarnya juga membuktikkan fakta bahwa—

"Kau—kenapa kau menghisap darahku...?" rintih Tsuna kesakitan. Sang raven tak lekas melepaskan taringnya dari kulit leher Tsuna untuk menjawab. Tsuna justru merasakan hisapan yang lebih kuat pada lehernya, beriringan dengan rasa panas yang perlahan menyerang tubuhnya. Tunggu—rasa panas apa itu? Tentunya ia tidak sedang demam, bukan?

Dengan raut wajah kesakitan karena gigitan sang raven—dan karena rasa panas aneh di dalam tubuhnya, Tsuna tak bisa melakukan hal berguna selain menarik-narik rambut raven yang tenggelam pada lehernya dengan lemah.

"Hh... Mmh—Henti... kan..."

Tunggu—ada apa dengan suara-suara aneh yang tanpa sadar ia luncurkan itu?

Beruntung, sang raven segera melepaskan gigitan dan hisapannya dari leher Tsuna untuk menatap half-Kage yang tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah tersebut. Sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sang raven kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna, kali ini beserta tangannya yang perlahan bekerja untuk menanggalkan jaket Tsuna.

"Kenapa aku menghisap darahmu? Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sang raven membawa salah satu tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Tsuna dengan lembut. "Aku adalah vampir. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku haus?"

Vampir? Makhluk seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Tsuna hanya dapat mengedip heran tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong, saliva-ku mengandung aphrodisiac. Jangan heran jika tubuhmu terasa aneh."

Bolehkah Tsuna menonjok wajah datar yang terkesan acuh tak acuh itu? Sekali saja?

"...Aku tidak datang kemari untuk bermain-main denganmu."

Sebuah seringai kembali merambat pada wajah sang raven. "Bermain-main macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"Bisakah kau diam?" keluh Tsuna. Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal macam itu saat ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan keluhan itu, sang raven kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk kembali menghisap darah Tsuna.

'_Oh... bagus sekali_,' Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pasrah. '_Ini adalah hari pertamaku di Namimori, dan aku sudah kehilangan ciuman pertamaku... serta sedikit darahku, mungkin_.' Wajahnya lalu sedikit menoleh untuk mengamati surai hitam yang menempatkan dirinya di bawah dagunya. '_Benar juga. Kenapa tak kuhajar saja orang ini? Dengan kekuatanku, mungkin saja bisa, tapi..._'

"Hng!" Kelopak mata kembali menutup ketika rasa sakit akibat dua gigi taring yang menusuk kulit lehernya kembali datang.

'_Entah apa yang membuatku berserah diri begini. Karena orang ini lebih kuat dariku? Karena ketampanannya? Apa karena efek aphrodisiac? Atau karena—_'

_DUAKH._

"E... Eh?" Manik cokelatnya melebar ketika sebuah tangan baru saja melesat menuju surai hitam pemuda vampir di atas tubuhnya, _menggampar_ kepala sang raven. Dan tidak hanya itu yang membuatnya kaget.

"Hibari... Sudah kubilang jangan asal menyerang begitu, anak bodoh."

"Re-Reborn!" teriak Tsuna dengan lega seraya memasang ekspresi wajah berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi, Reborn datang sebagai penyelamatnya.

"Hn. Papa, mengganggu saja."

Tunggu, apa?

"...Papa?" Tsuna memandang Reborn dengan aneh. "Reborn, kenapa dia memanggilmu Papa?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Reborn. Sambil mengatur fedora-nya, sang pria diam-diam mencatat bahwa mengasuh satu orang—atau lebih—anak bisa jadi sangat merepotkan. Terlebih jika anak tersebut adalah abnormal.

Seperti dua anak idiot di hadapannya saat itu.

"Hibari, berhenti memperkosa anak itu dan Tsuna—berhenti memasang wajah yang membuat Hibari kehilangan kendali begitu."

Reborn melirik dua remaja tersebut, dan keinginan untuk menembak mereka dengan pistolnya datang ketika dua orang dengan rambut berbeda warna tersebut justru memberinya tatapan bingung yang polos tanpa menuruti perkataannya.

"Cepat, bodoh. Kalian ikut ke ruanganku. Atau, kalian ingin kita berbicara di sini, saat ini juga, sementara diriku melihat kalian melakukan hal-hal mesum?"

Satu gelengan dari Tsuna yang berwajah merah dan dengusan dari sang raven yang dipanggilnya 'Hibari' menjadi jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, _bakappuru_."

"Ap—Kita bukan couple, Reborn!"

"Hn? Kita bukan?"

"TENTU SAJA! KITA BARU SAJA BERTEMU!"

Reborn menyembunyikan seringainya yang melebar. Oh, betapa terhiburnya Reborn akan kehadiran dua remaja itu. Pria ber-fedora tersebut membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan tenang sembari diam-diam memikirkan seribu cara untuk mengerjai sang half-Kage dan sang vampir.

* * *

"Kyoya-_kun_, apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal mesum pada Tsunayoshi-_kun_ tadi?"

Fon nampak tengah menyajikan dua gelas teh hangat di atas sebuah meja di hadapan Tsuna, sambil menatap pemuda bersurai raven yang mengaku sebagai vampir tadi dengan pandangan kecewa. Pemuda yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menatap balik dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku hanya sedikit haus."

Saat ini, mereka berempat—Tsuna, pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi, Fon, dan Reborn—tengah berada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Terdapat sebuah meja dengan sofa hitam yang ditata mengelilinginya, dan Tsuna tengah menempatkan diri pada salah satu sofa panjang di seberang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai vampir itu. Sementara Reborn, untuk suatu alasan ia duduk pada kursi di balik meja kerja kepala sekolah.

Tsuna mendengar Reborn menghela nafas, dan ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada pria ber-fedora tersebut.

"Yah, lupakan saja masalah tadi. Anggap saja itu sebagai berkah atau apalah. Lumayan bukan, diserang lelaki tampan?"

"Lumayan gundulmu," balas Tsuna dengan sewot. "Aku tidak datang kemari untuk menikmati _fan service_."

"Daripada itu, Tsuna," Reborn melanjutkan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Tsuna sedikitpun. Kursinya yang sedari tadi membelakangi mereka untuk menghadap jendela yang besar kini berputar sepenuhnya. Iris hitamnya menatap sosok pemuda vampir yang terlihat masih memejamkan matanya di sofa pada seberang Tsuna. "Dia adalah Hibari Kyoya. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah prefek sekolah ini."

"Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan?" Tsuna menatap Hibari seraya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau kau memang seorang prefek, kenapa kau berusaha untuk me-memper... memperko—Ah, pokoknya itulah!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak." Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul pada wajah tampan Hibari sebelum ia membalas dengan ketus, "Aku hanya sedikit haus, Herbivore."

Kedua alis Tsuna berkedut. "He-Herbivore?" Tunggu dulu, bukankah Herbivore adalah hewan pemakan tumbuhan? Padahal dirinya adalah manusia, dan dirinya memakan baik tumbuhan maupun daging.

Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn. Aku tahu kau ingin kupanggil Omnivore, tapi aku ingin memanggilmu Herbivore."

"_A-Ano_... Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi... Aku punya nama, yaitu Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bukankah kau sudah menyebutkan namaku saat kita bertemu tadi?"

"Tadi? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau Sawada Tsunayoshi atau bukan, Herbivore."

"Lihat! Barusan kau bisa mengucapkan namaku, kan!?"

Reborn mencoba untuk tetap bersabar dengan mengurut keningnya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau mengasuh anak-anak pastilah sesulit ini. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tangannya tak meraih pistol yang tersembunyi di dalam pakaiannya.

"Berisik. Diam atau kugantung kalian di atas atap gedung ini," Reborn berkata dengan nada mengerikan. Seketika, baik Tsuna maupun Hibari menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Bahkan Tsuna yang baru sebentar bertemu Reborn saja tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui kapan kesabaran sang pria habis.

"Jadi, melanjutkan yang tadi," Reborn berkata setelah ia membenarkan letak fedora-nya. "Hibari juga sama sepertimu, Tsuna."

Tsuna melirik Hibari dari sudut matanya seraya memutar otak guna menelaah maksud dari perkataan Reborn. "...Sama? Dalam hal apa?"

"Kau tahu, Hibari juga pernah ditangkap oleh orang-orang itu dan sempat menjadi kelinci percobaan terkuat sepertimu."

Iris cokelat hangat seketika membulat. "Be-Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan kau tak bertemu dengannya karena ia memang ditempatkan di laboratorium lain." Reborn menumpangkan salah satu kaki pada kakinya yang lain seraya menundukkan kepala. "Bocah itu tak menjadi vampir karena ia menginginkannya. Tapi karena 'mereka' menginginkannya."

Dengan ragu, Tsuna kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok bersurai raven yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya di seberangnya. Baru sebentar ia melangkah keluar dari laboratorium itu, dan ia bertemu satu lagi orang bernasib sama dengannya.

Berapa banyak anak yang mereka tangkap? Berapa banyak yang mereka sakiti?

Fakta bahwa Tsuna pada akhirnya telah keluar dari tempat tertutup itu membuatnya sedikit lega, namun itu tak merubah rasa cemasnya akan nasib anak-anak lainnya. Kalaupun ia memang dapat menjadi kuat dan berniat untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak itu, dirinya belum tentu bisa.

Jika mereka dapat menangkap begitu banyak anak-anak untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan, maka tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kekuatan mereka juga besar. Entah itu kekuatan secara diplomatik, atau secara fisik.

Untuk saat ini, masih belum mungkin.

"Hn. Meski aku sudah lama melarikan diri dari sana," jawab Hibari tiba-tiba, membuat Tsuna yang entah sedari kapan sudah tertunduk berakhir mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga, pernyataan Hibari membuatnya heran.

"Bukankah mereka memasang alat aneh pada tubuhmu? Dengan itu, kita tak bisa melarikan diri, kan?"

"Aku menghancurkannya. Bersama sebagian tubuhku." Sang prefek memberikan sedikit seringai ketika wajah kaget Tsuna menyambutnya. "Benda itu dipasang pada dada kiri, di mana jantung berada. Memang ada kemungkinan jantungku ikut hancur ketika benda itu kuhancurkan. Aku mengambil resiko itu dan berhasil melarikan diri."

"Jangan lupa, Hibari," Reborn menambahkan seraya turut menyeringai. "Jantungmu sama sekali tidak selamat, kau tahu? Beruntung saja aku sampai di sana tepat ketika kau pingsan di halaman depan gedung itu dengan kondisi organ paling vitalmu yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik akibat kau lukai."

Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat pada pangkuannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa menjadi begitu berani seperti Hibari. Apakah ada orang yang mau mengambil resiko besar seperti itu? Sejauh ini, hanya Hibari yang bisa melakukannya. Dirinya belum pernah melihat seseorang menghancurkan benda aneh tersebut dengan tangan sendiri dan tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa jantungnya mungkin saja akan ikut hancur.

Hibari Kyoya... orang itu kuat. Mempunyai orang itu sebagai rekan membuat hati sapapun tenang. Setelah kau mendengar cerita barusan, orang manapun pasti akan mengerti seberapa kuat Hibari Kyoya itu.

"Yah, kesampingkan masalah itu," ujar Reborn guna mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu kepadanya. "Tsuna, pernahkah kau mendengar 'Asosiasi'?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, ia baru saja mendengar kata itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu adalah kata asing yang didengarnya dari pembicaraan orang-orang setelah ia mengalahkan Kage tadi.

"Asosiasi adalah organisasi yang terdiri dari seluruh pembasmi Kage di dunia. Agar bisa resmi menjadi pembasmi Kage, kau harus mendaftarkan diri ke dalam Asosiasi. Sementara itu, Asosiasi terdiri dari banyak sekali komunitas. Setiap pembasmi Kage yang ikut Asosiasi juga harus mengikuti salah satu komunitas." Reborn menyesap secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja kerjanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Nama komunitas di mana aku dan Hibari berada adalah Vongola. Vongola adalah salah satu komunitas pembasmi Kage terkuat yang didirikan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tepat saat Kage pertama kali menyerang Jepang."

"Vongola, ya? Tidak heran kalau Vongola begitu hebat, kau dan Hibari ada di sana. Tapi, yang terkuat pastilah ketuanya, bukan?" ucap Tsuna dengan sedikit tertarik.

"Tentu saja. Seorang Boss harus kuat, baik dalam kecerdasan maupun fisik. Itulah yang membuat Boss terdengar begitu spesial," Reborn memangku wajah dengan tangan kanannya. "Boss Vongola saat ini bernama Timoteus. Namun, ia masih menderita suatu penyakit dan belum bisa kembali beroperasi sebagai Boss. Aku di sini hanya berperan sebagai _hitman_ yang disewanya saja. Menjadi kepala sekolah menggantikannya selama ia berada di rumah sakit adalah salah satu tugasku untuk saat ini."

"Jadi... kau tidak benar-benar berada di Vongola, Reborn?" Tsuna bertanya setelah ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencicipi teh buatan Fon yang sedari tadi mengepul hangat di hadapannya.

"Begitulah. Mungkin, aku akan pergi bila sudah saatnya. Tapi yang jelas," Reborn kembali memunculkan seringai _badass_-nya. "Aku belum memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkan Vongola."

"Hn," Hibari memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sekilas terlihat tidak berdosa, apabila kau tidak bisa melihat isi kepalanya melalui nada perkataannya yang mengerikan. "Itu sudah jelas. Kalau kau pergi... _kamikorosu_, Papa."

Entah kenapa, kata 'Papa' yang diucapkan oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya tak lagi terdengar imut di kedua telinga Tsuna.

"Berhubung Boss Vongola sedang absen, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Boss baru. Meskipun, Timoteus tetap menjadi orang yang memilih Boss selanjutnya. Dan, kau tahu siapa yang ia pilih saat mereka menanyakannya, Tsuna?" Reborn meluncurkan setiap perkataannya dengan nada misterius. "Pilihan beliau jatuh kepada dirimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang saat itu masih berada di dalam laboratorium sebagai kelinci percobaan."

Perhatian Tsuna seketika terpusat kepada Reborn, ia segera saja menolehkan kepalanya kepada pria ber-fedora tersebut seolah ia tengah menanyakan kebenaran pernyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. "Ke... Kenapa beliau memilih seseorang sepertiku? Yang benar saja... Kenapa beliau tidak memilih keturunan beliau atau orang lain yang lebih bermartabat dibandingkan diriku?"

"Aku tak tahu. Beliau sangat bersikeras untuk menjadikanmu Boss selanjutnya, hingga beliau tak ingin melepaskan kedudukannya jika yang akan menggantikannya bukanlah kau."

"Tapi..." Bibir Tsuna tertekan membentuk sebuah garis lurus dan kedua matanya bergetar. "Aku adalah seseorang yang tak pernah melihat dunia luar dalam waktu sepuluh tahun. Dan dalam masalah bertarung, aku juga belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatanku sepenuhnya. Dalam segala bidang, aku masihlah amatir. Seperti seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir. Apa yang begitu spesial tentang diriku?"

"Sebenarnya, kau tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku sendiri ditugaskan untuk membimbing dan melatihmu menjadi seorang Boss yang hebat. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah kemauanmu untuk menjadi Boss."

"Kemauanku..." Tsuna bersender lemah pada sofa hitam yang ia duduki, kepalanya terangkat hingga ia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan. Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari mulutnya setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir. "Bukankah menjadi seorang pemimpin itu... berat? Aku tak terlalu ingin, sebenarnya..."

Reborn menyeringai. "Ayolah, menjadi Boss tidak sesuram itu. Kau bisa menakut-nakutin Boss lain dengan kekuatan Vongola."

"...Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya keinginan untuk mem-bully seseorang, ya?"

"Selain itu, kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai balas budi. Kalau Timoteus tak memilihmu, kau mungkin saja masih berada di laboratorium itu hingga sekarang," ucap Reborn, sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Tsuna barusan. "Untuk saat ini, kenapa tak mencobanya saja dulu? Kalau kau benar-benar tak sanggup, kau bisa menemui Timoteus untuk membicarakannya kapan-kapan."

"Kenapa harus menemuinya?" Tsuna menghela nafas singkat seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Enggan sekali rasanya bila ia harus menemui sosok bernama Timoteus itu. Bukannya ia membenci beliau karena seenaknya mengangkat Tsuna menjadi Boss, tentu tidak. Hanya saja... ia tahu kalau pembicaraan seperti apapun akan mengarah pada satu kesimpulan—mau tak mau, ia harus menjadi Boss. "Mau menerima ataupun menolak, rasanya sama-sama merepotkan... Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku akan mencoba."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Reborn lantas memutar kursinya hingga bagian belakang kursi kembali ia kembali memunggungi tiga orang lainnya di ruangan tersebut. Fon yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum—ia tahu betul bahwa Reborn sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, Tsuna. Kau satu kamar dengan Hibari karena ia harus mengawasimu yang masih pemula. Untuk saat ini, kau hanya perlu beristirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk hari pertamamu di sekolah."

Eh? Berarti Tsuna memang akan belajar di SMP Namimori? Kenapa Reborn tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?

"Karena aku yakin Verde sudah mengatakannya," gumam Reborn seolah ia bisa membaca tatapan penuh tanya yang tertuju kepadanya. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu."

"Umm... Baiklah."

Tsuna menatapnya singkat untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hibari yang telah berada di di depan pintu ruangan. Setelah suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar, Fon berjalan mendekati Reborn.

"Reborn, kau tak memberitahu alasan Boss Vongola sebelumnya memilih Tsuna?" tanya Fon dengan sedikit lirikan heran yang ditujukan kepada Reborn.

"Yah... dia akan tahu nanti, cepat atau lambat. Aku tak berniat memberitahu segalanya di saat ia baru saja sampai sini," balas Reborn. Setelahnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela ruangan tersebut seraya menghela nafas. "Fon. Kau juga akan membantuku membimbingnya, kan?"

Fon menarik sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Tsuna tengah berjalan mengikuti Hibari di sepanjang koridor asrama laki-laki. Asrama pada SMP Namimori berukuran cukup besar—tentu saja, berhubung murid yang ditampung di sekolah tersebut juga banyak. Tapi yang membuatnya berkali-kali harus berdecak kagum—mengakibatkan dirinya tertinggal dari Hibari yang terus melangkah cepat—adalah kemewahan gedung itu.

Dinding berwarna krem mulus, karpet merah sepanjang koridor, lampu dinding yang indah... Segala sesuatu di sana terlihat begitu mengkilap di mata Tsuna. Ia memang belum pernah tinggal di sebuah asrama sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa asrama sekolah biasa tak semewah ini.

Daripada itu...

Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria berpostur tegap yang berjalan di depannya. Berusaha menyamai langkah sang prefek, Tsuna lantas memulai, "_Ano_, Hibari-_san_."

"Hn," Hibari menjawab singkat tanpa peduli untuk menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang herbivora.

Melihat hal itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan, Tsuna mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Reborn bilang kau pernah berada di laboratorium mereka, bukan?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Jadi, _ano_..."

"Katakan saja."

"Hibari-_san_... berkat mereka, kau menjadi... vampir." Yang meluncur dari mulutnya bukanlah pertanyaan retoris. Tsuna mengatakannya sebagai sebuah pernyataan. Dan ia sendiri juga tahu bahwa pernyataan itu memanglah fakta. Ia sudah membuktikannya saat insiden tadi. "Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu... hingga kau menjadi vampir? Hingga kau menyerupai makhluk yang tak kuyakini ada di dunia ini?"

Hibari terdiam sejenak. Namun ia nampak tak terkejut. Sorot matanya mengatakan seolah ia telah menebak apa yang akan herbivora itu tanyakan. "Mereka ingin membuat senjata kuat yang baru, dalam bentuk apapun. Herbivora-herbivora itu memilihku. Melakukan entah percobaan macam apa pada tubuhku. Setelahnya, aku membuka mata kembali sebagai—"

"Vampir."

Hibari tak tahu sejak kapan wajah Tsuna berada begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua manik caramel-nya menatap Hibari lurus. Sang prefek tak gentar di bawah tatapannya dan memilih untuk mendengus kesal.

"Beraninya kau memotong perkataan seseorang, Herbivore."

Pemilik surai cokelat itu mengedip pelan sebelum akhirnya sadar akan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, dan perlahan menarik wajahnya menjauh, ia sedikit menunduk.

Lalu, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ia kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana kau melarikan diri, Hibari-_san_?"

"Kau tinggal melarikan diri. Apa yang begitu sulit, Herbivore," balas Hibari acuh tak acuh. Tapi, kalaupun ia tidak merasa acuh tak acuh, memang begitulah jawaban yang hanya terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia melakukan sesuatu karena ia ingin—hal ini selalu menjadi prinsipnya sedari dulu.

"Kalau dibandingkan denganmu, aku ini kalah jauh. Lari dari tempat seperti itu saja tidak bisa. Haha, rupanya sifat _dame_-ku masih tertinggal." Kepala Tsuna mendongak, sekilas ia nampak tengah melihat langit malam. Namun sebenarnya, ia hanya menerawang. Ia sedang berpikir. "Tapi, aku bersyukur. Dengan itu, aku masih menyadari diriku sebagai manusia. _Aku masih manusia_."

Hibari memilih untuk tak membalas. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan seorang herbivora. Dan ia tak perlu tahu. Keyakinan antara herbivora dan karnivora seperti dirinya sungguh berbeda.

"Ah, benar juga, Hibari-_san_—" Herbivora itu hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Apakah rasa penasarannya tidak ada habisnya? Hibari memberi tatapan kesal, namun pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu tak terlihat goyah. Justru sebaliknya, ia balas menatap Hibari tanpa takut. "Kau dan Fon-_san_ memiliki wajah yang hampir sama... Apakah kalian punya hubungan darah?"

Alis Hibari berkedut jengkel. Pertanyaan itu lagi. Harus berapa kali lagi ia mendengarkan pertanyaan sama yang dilontarkan oleh hampir setiap orang yang melihat dirinya dan Fon? Harus berapa lama ia menahan diri hingga orang-orang akan berhenti menanyainya demikian, sebelum dirinya sempat kehilangan kesabaran dan memperkenalkan _tonfa_-nya pada wajah orang-orang itu?

Untunglah, mereka telah sampai pada kamar yang mereka tempati. Satu bahan pengalih topik yang bagus untuk saat itu.

"Kita sampai."

Tsuna menunjukkan kekecewaan pada wajahnya akan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab itu. "Hibari-_san_..." protesnya lirih. Meski begitu, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk kembali bertanya dan memutuskan untuk mengamati kamar barunya.

Pintu kamar itu berdaun satu, berwarna cokelat, dan di atasnya tertulis nomor '45'. Kamar yang mulai hari ini akan ia tempati berada di ujung koridor, sehingga tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mencarinya.

Hibari membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilakan diri mereka masuk.

Kamar itu memiliki warna dinding yang sama—krem mulus. Mungkin, seluruh gedung asrama memiliki warna dinding demikian, kecuali ruangan khusus mungkin. Di dalam kamarnya, bukanlah karpet merah di sepanjang koridor yang nampak, namun karpet berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna biru gelap yang diletakkan di bawah tiga buah sofa kulit—dua untuk ditempati satu orang dan satu berukuran panjang, untuk ditempati banyak orang—yang tertata rapi dengan meja kecil di tengahnya.

Terdapat tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang—dua buah, untuknya dan Hibari. Benda lain yang dapat tertangkap penglihatannya adalah rak buku, meja belajar, dan... lampu? Hanya itu, ia rasa.

Ia tak begitu heran. Pemilik ruangan ini adalah Hibari, jadi ia bisa menebak bahwa sang pria tak ambil pusing untuk menentukan dekorasi ruangan. Entah karena ia menganggap hal tersebut 'terlalu herbivora', atau karena ia terlalu sibuk, Tsuna tak tahu. Yang jelas, ia memutuskan untuk menambah beberapa dekorasi sewaktu-waktu. Sedikit saja tentu tak masalah.

"Jaga tempat ini bersih dan rapi, Herbivore," ucap Hibari yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "...atau _kamikorosu_."

Tsuna mengernyitkan keningnya. Inikah ucapan selamat datang dari Hibari Kyoya? _Wah. Hangat sekali ya_, pikir Tsuna di dalam hati sembari mendengus pelan, berhati-hati agar Hibari tak mendengar dengusannya atau ia akan dikira tidak menghormati orang berbicara.

"Aku tahu, Hibari-_san_," balas Tsuna singkat. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Haruskah ia tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai memindahkan barang-barangnya?

Sang pemuda mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat tidur di samping meja belajar yang kosong. Ia tahu bahwa itu merupakan tempat tidur untuknya. Segalanya di dekat tempat tidur yang terletak pada sisi kanan ruangan tersebut terlihat senggang.

Hibari memberi Tsuna satu tatapan meneliti, memastikan bahwa sang pemuda tak berniat untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada ruangan yang semula adalah miliknya, sebelum membalikkan badan. "Aku pergi, Herbivore."

"Eh?" Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk, memperhatikan kedua kakinya sendiri yang terayun santai di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Patroli." Satu kata tersebut menjadi jawaban dari tatapan heran dari Tsuna.

Dan Hibari hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya ketika ia mendengar suara sang pemuda herbivora dari belakangnya.

"Hati-hati, Hibari-_san_."

Tanpa mengatakan balasan apapun, Hibari menutup pintu tersebut dengan cepat.

Untuk sesaat, sang prefek tak menunjukkan keinginan untuk menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah menuju tempat yang seharusnya ia kunjungi dalam patrolinya. Ia masih terdiam di depan pintu itu, dengan punggung yang masih menyentuh material kayu di belakangnya. Wajahnya pun tertunduk.

Satu hal yang hanya terlihat pada wajah yang tertutup bayangan rambutnya sendiri adalah seringai. Seringai yang menyerupai seekor predator.

Tawa kecil yang gelap muncul dari sosok sang prefek. Ah, ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya bertingkah terlalu senang seperti ini.

Ia hanya merasa... sangat senang. Terlalu senang.

"Aku menemukanmu, Tsunayoshi..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Update lama. Haha. /pundung**

**Sempet kena writer block. Padahal ngetiknya pas hampir selesai. Tapi bingung akhir chapternya mau gimana. Dan ga taunya molor sampe sekarang. Lappie juga sempet rusak. Kaget setengah mati ketika dia nunjukkin tulisan 'OS NOT FOUND'. Saya langsung terkapar lemas. QAQ**

**Terus, itu... si Hibari ketawa psycho tiap mikirin Tsuna. Ahaha. Ga tau deh. Anggep aja dia seneng (?).**

**Btw, saya mbikin Hibari jadi vampir. Dunno, it seems ero. /slapped **

**Kok bisa dia jadi makhluk mistis gitu? Berarti eksperimen orang-orang itu ke tubuh Hibari jauh lebih brutal. **

**Rencananya sih, tiap Vongola Guardian bakal diceritain masa lalunya. Jadi Hibari juga pasti kebagian. Dan pas chapter khusus Hibari, bakal diceritain juga kenapa dia seneng banget sama Tsuna. Chapter ini juga nge-hint kalo Hibari udah lama kenal Tsuna. :3**

**Tapi chapter khusus buat Hibari kayaknya masih lama buanget sih. Teehee. /digampar**

**Oh iya, pasti udah pada tau siapa itu Cielo-san, kan? XD **

**Terus ini... kenapa Verde jadi tsundere gitu? XD  
**

**Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
